The Shinigami King
by HitmaN007
Summary: When the fourth shinobi war ended by sealing of madara and juubi by naruto using shiki fujin , the shinigami didt not take his soul as payment but reveal a secret that naruto is the shinigami grandson , naruto becomes a god and create seireitei .
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto ,or Bleach**

 **Pairing Naruto x Harem**

" **Kukaku" Demon/God**

"Orihime" Characters Dialogs

" _Rangiku" Character Thoughts_

 _ **Story Start:**_

Naruto stood over the dead bodies of Sasuke, and Obito, while glaring at Madara as black tendrils started to absorb them.

"It's over Madara. The Juubi is gone forever, and your followers are dead as well." said Naruto

"It isn't over. I am immortal, I can't die I'll just regenerate all the damage you do to me boy." boasted Madara before he saw Naruto smirking.

"That's right you will. That's why I'm going to seal you. I'll seal me and you away that way with the Juubi gone, the civilians of the world can have peace since you killed all the Shinobi." said Naruto blazing through hand seals.

"W-what?" asked Madara shocked

" **Shiki Fuin"** shouted Naruto as the Shinigami appeared behind him and thrust its hand into his back and grabbed Madara's soul and he Naruto shouted "Seal!" and the Shinigami sealed Madara away.

After a few moments of the Shinigami and Naruto staring at each other Naruto decided to state his obvious question.

"So…um aren't you gonna take my soul." he asked.

" **No I'm not."** said the Shinigami

"R-really but why?" asked Naruto surprised

" **You are a special case. Consuming the Juubi made you immortal, as well as the Blacklight virus that you were injected with as a child, and you have some of my power flowing through your body think of yourself as my grandson."** explained the Shinigami

"Really sweet the Shinigami is my jiji. But wait if I'm immortal what I'm I suppose to do every Shinobi village was destroyed by the Akatsuki, and my wives are dead as well." said Naruto sadly

" **I'm sorry but the afterlife works different here when people here die they are sent to my stomach for eternity if they earned it and they are reincarnated and have lost their memories."** said the Shinigami as Naruto looked sadden **"I have a proposition for you though. If you're interested."** said the Shinigami

" _Well beats being bored for eternity"_ Naruto thought before looking at the Shinigami "I'm listening." he said

The Shinigami proceeded to explain to Naruto about his idea to create a place called soul society

"Wow so your plan to give a whole new meaning to life after death, but what do you want me to do." commented Naruto

" **I want you to get stronger you are a new god and you'll need training. When I leave the elemental nations I want you to take everything pertaining to shinobi history even the money I want you to use your new abilities to create the Seireitei , corruption is everywhere Naruto and something like this will happen again I'm sure someone of your caliber will be needed I would, but I can't interfere in these affairs."** said the Shinigami **"I'll leave you a scroll for everything you should know so you can start your training, Are you in?"** the Shinigami asked.

"Sure it could be fun." said Naruto

" **Great, were going to go to Kami's court in about 3 weeks get ready, I'm sure she would love to meet the new Juubi."** he said before he vanished leaving behind 6 scrolls with the kanji for Reiatsu, Kido, Hakuda, Hoho, Zanjutsu, and Hollow.

"So might as well get ready Shadow Clone Jutsu" said Naruto as the clearing was field with clones. "I'm not about to let another Madara happen. Split up and take every thing pertaining to Shinobi history and seal it up after you all do that learn from the Kenjutsu and Taijutsu scrolls you find and dispel every 24 hrs and leave another batch of clones in your place I'll be in the fire capitol training send a clone in 2½ weeks with everything sealed up!" Naruto ordered before the clones used the Hirashin to vanish to complete their goals. Naruto nodding to himself used the Hirashin to appear in the late daimyo's mansion

"I might as well train in everything before my thirteen students get here" he said then filled the area with clones with copies of the scrolls and swords. "Ok you all train in groups of 10 learn everything." ordered Naruto before they all got to work.

 _ **3 weeks later**_

Naruto was currently sitting on the roof of the great wall he created for the Seireitei it turned out Madara had a back up plan. He poisoned the water system pretty soon all the civilians died so the Seireitei was empty he had sent clones, and gave them all proper burials. Before he destroyed all monuments of shinobi history and he trained with his Juubigan, during the week he got half way through the scrolls he also found out he had a inner hollow, he didn't want to deal with it so he used his Blacklight to consume it before it realized what was happening. He was currently waiting for the Shinigami to come get him while looking for some more moves to recreate out of a manga called 'Dragon Ball Z' that his clones found.

" _This is it. Today this place will finally start it's road to peace, it'll be a heaven to souls everywhere after they're sent here."_ thought Naruto smiling, before he sensed a portal open and the Shinigami appeared behind him.

"What's up Shini-jiji. I'm ready to go" said Naruto strapping a scroll to his back.

" **Ok Naruto if you say so but remember you're here to train their will be no slacking off understand Naruto?** Said Shinigami

"Yeah I understand." Naruto answered before they stepped into the portal.

 _ **Kami's Court**_

Walking out of the portal Naruto was tackled by a silver blur rolling to a stop, Naruto got a look at the suspect, who for some reason looked familiar to him, racking his brain till a memory came up.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Konohagakure**_

Standing on the edge of the Hokage's monument was a 5 year old Naruto preparing to commit suicide.

"Why do I have to be alone I deserve to die." Naruto said before he took a step over the edge and two hands grabbed him, and pulled him away from the edge. Naruto started to struggle to get away from whoever grabbed him till he heard a voice.

"why would you try to do that Naruto kun" said a soft voice.

Naruto turned to see a beautiful silver haired azure eyed woman wearing a kimono

"Because it's all my fault my parents died, no one likes me anyway I've just been lied to everyday." he said remembering the documents he read inside the Hokage's office that said his parents took a claw from the Kyuubi to save him and someone named Jiraya was his guardian.

" **Not everyone hates you Naruto-kun, I don't"** she said

"Who are you anyway." Naruto asked

" **My name is Akira. But you can call me Kami"** she said smiling

"Your Kami, so can you take me away from here." Naruto asked hopefully.

"… **sigh…I wish I could, but I can't your meant for great things Naruto kun. But I have a gift for you that will help you."** she said as a black orb formed in her hand.

"What is it Akira-chan, will it make me strong." asked Naruto excited to get his first gift.

" **Yes it will it's called Blacklight, I'll give it to you, if you promise to use it to protect your precious people"** Kami said seriously, Naruto paused and looked out at the village "Ok I promise" he said before Kami put the orb into his chest and Naruto fell unconscious

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Akira-chan?" Naruto asked shocked

" **So you still remember me Naruto-kun, I told you that you were meant for great things"** she said smiling softly

"Yeah I guess you were right thank you" he said "Now I'm going to be here till I'm finished training so lets get started." Naruto finished while The Shinigami and Kami smirk sadistically.

 _ **10 Thousand years later**_

It's been ten thousand years since Naruto started training he and the Shinigami kept an eye on the Seireitei and he wasn't surprised as he thought he would be to see that corruption was still around he taught 13 souls how to use Reiatsu but hasn't watched what's been going on in the last 1000 years . He traveled to Hueco Mundo and befriended two unique hollows named Neliel and Tia a century ago. They reported to him on things that happen in Hueco Mundo, however Neliel had been quiet for the past few decades. He was worried however he decided that she would be fine. He got stronger in his Shinigami and hollow abilities. He had married Kami and has been happy ever since. He found out that his zanpakuto gave him the ability to copy others shikai but he never uses it although he has copied all of the captains shikai's just in case. He had married Kami and has been happy ever since. He was currently getting ready to leave.

" **I'm going to miss you Naruto-kun"** said Akira hugging Naruto

"I'll miss you to hime, I'll always love you." he said before kissing her passionately.

" **I know and be sure to give me some harem sisters Naruto-kun."** she said smiling sweetly

"um…sure. Ok what ever you say." Naruto said shivering before he jumped into a portal.

 _ **Karakura Town**_

A portal appeared under a bridge out walked a Blond haired man with blood red streaks in a ponytail that came down to the middle of his back, wearing a red vest and a black muscle shirt with black jeans and a pair of red and white Nikes. With a tattoo of the Shiki Fuin seal on his shoulder.

"She really wants me to have a harem,…sigh well might as well check around for awhile." said Naruto before as he walked around and took in the sights

"Looks as though, this could be an interesting place to live for a while" Naruto said to himself as a surge of energy passed over him before he looked up to see hollows coming " _Damn, I though I had time to chill out before something like this happened." thought Naruto_

Naruto walked into an alley before he jumped to a roof top

"Well, can't let them kill anybody." he said before he vanished in a burst of speed and started slaughtering hollows left.

Landing on the roof Naruto looked out over the town to see that hollows were coming from everywhere.

" _I'm gonna kill, whoever is responsible for this." Naruto thought._

 _ **Elsewhere**_

" _I'm gonna kill Uryu for doing this."_ thought a spiky orange haired, he was tall and lean with brown angry eyes wearing Shinigami clothes with a zanbatou He was Ichigo Kurosaki

"I've been killing hollows all day and they just keep coming." he thought "It's all his fault" as a picture of a black haired boy with glasses with a arrogant look on his face flashed in his mind.

Ichigo growled to himself and kept running down the street he was on, "I'm coming for you Uryu, Don't underestimate me you bastard!"

 _ **Elsewhere x2**_

An arrow of pure energy pierced the mask of a hollow, forcing it to break and the body to fade into nothingness.

The black haired teen that had been cursed out by the other stood with a bow of energy in one hand, his other drawn back to fire again with blood dripping from his fingertips. _"It's getting harder to kill them in one strike_." he thought to himself. _"The number of hollows is far more then the amount of bait I used. I can't seem to keep seem to keep up with just my strength and ability …No I can do this no whining I have to beat Kurosaki."_ he thought.

 _ **Elsewhere x3**_

" _ **Hado #4: Byakurai(Way of Destruction #4 Pale Lightning)!"**_ a small petite girl with violet eyes and black hair wearing a school uniform name Rukia Kuchiki shouted as a beam of lightning shot from her index and middle fingertips at a hollow that bounced off harmlessly, before the hollow swung at her forcing her to jump out the way.

" _Shit my Kido didn't work at all, and this Hollow is just a small-fry. I've been in this Gigai for months and I'm not getting any of my strength back at all Damn It."_ she thought glaring at the hollow.

The hollow came in for a second attack before it was kicked in the head by a orange blur, "Ichigo" she asked

"Rukia-nee!" 'Ichigo' shouted trying to hug the girl. "I've missed you"

Rukia held him back from hugging her, "Kon? Damn it Kon, now's really not the time." she yelled using her feet to keep him away. "So since your in Ichigo's body then that means he's transformed into a Shinigami.

"Yeah." Kon responded "I think I was suppose to ask you something but I'm drawing a blank at what it was." Kon said in a thinking pose.

Rukia got a tick mark above her eyebrow before started mashing Kon's head into the ground with her foot. "Really well I'll just help you remember." she said

"Oh, that's good this place is safe." a voice said gaining their attention they turned and saw Uryu standing there. "What the hell are you talking about." Kon roared angrily "It's your fault were in this mess."

Rukia looked at Uryu with suspicion "I see so this is your handiwork after all." she said

"Well a pleasure to meet you is probably what I should say. This is the first time I've spoken to you privately Kuchiki san. He said smirking before he turned to Kon. "You there the spirit in Kurosaki's body I won't let anyone in this town die." he said with conviction

"What are you trying to prove by this." Rukia asked as Kon kicked the Hollow she was fighting again _ **.**_

"Damn!" Uryu shouted aiming his bow at the hollow before it's head was cut off.

"I finally found, you son of a bitch." Shouted Ichigo

Uryu turned to him and tilted his glasses on his face properly. "Kurosaki…" he said looking at Ichigo on the park stairs. "Hey there Ishida" replied Ichigo

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto dodged another hollow while eating a stick of dango, before he punched the hollow's mask destroying it, he then flung the stink through 3 more watching as they faded away. Before he pulled out another dango stick, and placing it in his mouth as he turned his attention to the north and he saw a Menos Grande stepping out of the cracks in the sky.

"…sigh…can't never have no peace and quiet for a change" he said to himself before he shunshin from the roof.

After he left a black cat came from behind the air vent and looked where Naruto was standing before it spoke in a deep voice. "Hmm looks like Kisuke missed one when he was rounding the other kids up. And this one seems to know what's he's doing. He's been fighting these hollows with ease I better follow, before I lose him for the time being." the cat ran and jumped off the side of the building.

 _ **With the others**_

Rukia watched in horror as the Menos pulled its way through the hole in the sky.

"What is that huge hollow Rukia-nee" Kon asked

"Menos…a gigantic hollow born from hundreds of hollows gathering and mixing together. But I've only seen illustrations of them in textbooks, the great hollow Menos Grande." she said "This is unbelievable only the elite force can stand up to those, a lone Shinigami has no chance." she finished

"Well we can handle it, we'll just cut and cut till it's dead. Come on Ishida." said Ichigo running swinging his sword around like a lunatic.

"Oi Kurosaki!" yelled Uryu running after the orange haired boy

"Ichigo! Quit it you can't fight that thing you'll get annihilated!" Rukia yelled trying to stop him, before a blonde haired man with a bucket hat, long cloak draped over his shoulder and wooden shoes with a cane blocked her path.

"Urahara what's the meaning of this, are you trying to get Ichigo killed?" Rukia asked offensively

"Of course not." Kisuke replied

Rukia shoved him out of the way. "Then move, this isn't a opponent Ichigo can win against!" she shouted preparing to run when Kisuke grabbed her arm.

"Yeah, I can't really do that Kuchiki-san." he replied calmly, "Please just watch quietly." Rukia's body dropped to the ground frozen "This battle is crucial for him."

 _ **Elsewhere**_

The black cat arrived on the roof looking around, before it was picked up and someone started to pet its head it looked up to see Naruto petting the cat. Naruto smile down at the cat. "Lets watch for a little while, I'll step in when I see I have to, or if I get bored." Naruto said smiling before looking at Ichigo.

" _How did he get behind me without me sensing him, this one's different." the cat thought before purring_

 _ **With Ichigo & Uryu **_

Ichigo drew closer to the Menos and with a battle cry cut into the side of it's leg, however his blade only made a small gash before the hollow kicked him away as if he was a annoyance. Ichigo landed next to Uryu. "I told you that wouldn't work Kurosaki!" Uryu shouted as he fired another arrow at the Menos's mask but it bounced off, "Shit! I can't do any type of damage this way. Hey Kurosaki you ok?" he asked as Ichigo hopped to his feet and smiled "Yeah I'm alright" he replied

"What were you thinking?" Uryu asked "How on earth were you going to take him down with that?"

"Well, I figured I could cut his feet, and work my way up to his head." Ichigo said like it was the most brilliant thing in the world.

"Geez, were you dropped on your head or something." Uryu asked as he grabbed Ichigo's sword from him. "Now get up we need to rethink our battle strategy." However when he did his bow was suddenly filled with power. _"No way this is Kurosaki's Reiatsu? If this is how much he releases unconsciously…"_

"Kurosaki." he called

Ichigo turned to Uryu "What do you wan…t? What the hell is that? Why is your bow so big now?" he asked

"That's not important right now!" Uryu said in response, lying to himself, "This may sound like a weird idea but I might know how to beat him!"

"These guys can't be serious…sigh well looks like its time to step in" Naruto said getting up while placing the cat on the roof.

He looked to see the boys had tied the sword to one of there heads and they were having a conversation while the Menos roared before opening its mouth as a red beam formed taking aim at Ichigo and Uryu

"Cero…" Rukia whispered from the sidelines feeling helpless.

The hollow fired at Ichigo and Uryu, while Naruto vanished in a burst of speed grabbed both Ichigo, and Uryu by the back of their shirts, before he threw them towards Rukia. As the beam headed towards him shocking everyone he held his hands out and proceeded to hold of the blast.

" _Ugh…damn"_ Naruto thought as he was being pushed back as everyone watched in shock, before a idea popped into Naruto's head he smiled and maneuvered his hands and put his wrist together, and chant that seem to resound around the area.

" **Ka…Me…Ha…Me** …" in the middle where his hands were a white spot seem to expand as he chanted. **"HAAAAAA!"** he shouted as a white beam of energy pushed the Cero back all the way to the Menos a flash occurred as the beam continued on it's path into the stratosphere, when the flash dissipated the entire upper half of the hollow was gone as its body started to fade.

Naruto standing up looked at the cracks repair themselves "Well that was fun." Naruto said smiling before he turned to his audience "Oi, if you guys are going to have a conversation in the middle of an hollow invasion…don't." he said looking at Ichigo and Uryu

"Um right wait you can see me." asked Ichigo.

"Well yeah I can see you shouldn't that be obvious. Anyway which one of you are responsible for this mess." he asked cracking his knuckles as everyone pointed to Uryu, Naruto started stalking towards Uryu.

"I did it to show the pride of the Quinces." Uryu said

"You did this for your pride? People almost died." he said before he vanished and reappeared behind Uryu with his hands in a tiger seal **"Hidden style: 1000 Years of Pain"** he said channeling lightning chakra as Uryu went flying screaming before he landed in the sand face first. "Well that takes care of that, see you around." Naruto said before he vanished in a crimson flash.

 _ **With Naruto**_

Naruto appeared in the forest of Karakura before he walked to a huge clearing before he ran through hand seals " **Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu"** he yelled as a two story house shot up from the ground. Jumping down from the roof Naruto walked into the house he walked up to a bedroom and laid down on the bed. _"I wonder what would happen next."_ Naruto thought to himself looking at the ceiling

"meow"

Naruto turned his head to the window to see the cat from before on the window sill looking at him intently.

"…sigh…you know that's creepy neko-chan, it wouldn't be if you were a normal cat, but we both know your not." Naruto said looking at the cat as its eyes widen but it remained silent smirking Naruto got up "You want to play it like that ok." he said before a puff of smoke and a wolf pup was in his place smirking evilly Naruto stalked up to the cat and got prepared to pounce.

"H-how'd you do that" it said Naruto smirked before he turned back to normal.

"I'm a person of many talents so your going to show me what you really look like neko-chan?" Naruto asked the cat jumped off the window sill and started smoking before it turned into a beautiful chocolate purple haired woman who had a body built for speed and close combat. "Beautiful" Naruto said breathlessly while the woman blushed before smirking.

"Why thank you, your not half bad yourself." she said smiling before she got serious. "Now what are you?"

"I don't trust you enough for that, but well see somewhere down the future. But the names Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said. While the woman frowned before she nodded though wondering why his name sounded so familiar.

"My name is Yoruichi Shihoin, the fastest woman you'd ever meet" She said while Naruto smiled

"So what can I do for you?" Naruto asked _"She reminds me of Tabane-chan before she became head of the Shihoin clan hehehe"_ Naruto thought

"Urahara was only focusing on the humans, that were around that Kurosaki kid but it seems I found a diamond in the ruff, follow me." she said before she turned back into a cat and hopped out the window.

"Well ain't nothing better to do I guess." he said before changing back into a wolf and racing after the cat.

 _ **Urahara Shop**_

Naruto and Yoruichi arrived at a normal looking candy shop, Naruto changed back and followed Yoruichi to the back to see the blonde man from before with another blonde man that was wearing a button down shirt with a tie, and a Black haired woman wearing a sailor suit with glasses. Walking over to the table they were all sitting at Naruto asked.

"So why am I hear anyway?" Naruto asked Yoruichi changing back to normal

"Your about to hear about our past. This is a way we show you that you are trust worthy" explained Yoruichi

30 minutes later Naruto sat there listening to them tell there story.

"So let me get this straight you, created the Hogyokyu" he pointing at Kisuke who nodded.

"Ok that's all I need to know." Naruto said before chains burst out of his chest and wrapped around Kisuke before hoisting him in the air while his killer intent had everyone frozen. "You bastard. Do you know what you've done, the Seireitei was built for a place where souls could live in harmony!" Naruto said

"And how would you know." asked the blonde Shinji trembling

"Because I created it for that purpose." Naruto said shocking them

"W-what?" they asked shocked while Yoruichi was remembering where she heard his name from

"Tell me Yoruichi, the scroll that you learned from to turn into a cat from, did it have a swirl like this?" Naruto asked showing a red swirl on his forearm that had the Uzumaki swirl on it.

"Y-yes it did, but how did you know that." she asked

"My full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" Naruto said

"Y-you're the Spirit Kings grandson you're the one who put Yamamoto Sotaicho's Predecessor in charge." said Kisuke after Naruto left him down.

"Yeah and it seems that it was a mistake, sigh just great his successor actually created a council, when I specifically advised him not to." Naruto said. "I'll help you guys fight Aizen, I have two spies in Hueco Mundo that could help."

They nodded while Naruto got up.

"Come on Yoruichi lets go have a spar I want to see how strong you are." Naruto said making Yoruichi's eyes light up before she motioned Naruto to follow her.

 **(A/N:I HOPE AFTER I READ SO MANY TYPES OF STORIES , I WILL BE OKAY TO PRODUCE A STORY)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto ,or Bleach**

 **Pairing Naruto x Harem**

" **Kukaku" Demon/God**

"Orihime" Characters Dialogs

" _Rangiku" Character Thoughts_

 _ **Story Start:**_

Naruto stood across from Yoruichi under Kisuke's shop, she was wearing an outfit that consisted of black pants, orange top, arm warmers and she tied her hair back in a ponytail. They settled into a fighting stance, as their spiritual pressure could be felt around the area a crack appeared in the ground.

Like a hidden signal the Kunoichi-like soul reaper sprung, dashing towards her blond/red haired opponent.

Naruto looked at the woman flying towards him. His eyes narrowed slightly as she neared, dilating as his vision began to sharpen. Kisuke and the others noticed the change in his eyes, as they became calculative and sharp.

As soon as the Shihoin princess was within range, he slid into a stance and redirected her punch away from him with an open palm. With the same hand, he swiftly made a fist and swung to her face, surprising her as she used her other hand to block the attack. Naruto quickly pushed himself in, bending his arm to elbow her. Yoruichi gritted her teeth as she used her forearm that was pushed away a moment ago to redirect his strike from her before retaliating with a snap kick.

The creator of Seireitei struck her knee that lifted with a punch from his free hand and hopped from the ground, tucking himself in as he lashed out a leg as he flipped. She sidestepped the offending limb, feeling the powerful force behind the kick if the gust of air was any indicator. Now airborne from the first kick Naruto spun and swung another kick out. Faster than what he expected, Yoruichi put her arms up to block. The impact was more than what she was ready for as she felt pain pulse on both of her upper limbs as she was sent away from Naruto.

Yoruichi flipped in mid air before performing a graceful twirl as she landed, sighting that her opponent was already in front of her smirking. Naruto struck with a couple of pokes using the gentle fist and finishing his combo with a palm thrust sending Yoruichi away from him. Struggling to stand Yoruichi felt something wrong as her Reiatsu seemed limited panting from shortage of breath she looked at Naruto.

"W-what…d-did you do to me?" she asked as she got to her feet

"It's one of the styles I taught your ancestor, when she explained she wanted to be a hand to hand specialist. It's called Gentle Fist, usually you would need a special type of vision but when you know a hollows or soul reapers body you can work without it. The places I hit were where your spiritual pressure runs through your body. I closed them and your feeling tired more sooner then you usually would." Naruto explained to Yoruichi who was wide-eyed

" _Gentle fist huh…"_ Yoruichi thought as she channeled her Reiatsu around her bodies relieving some of the pain she was feeling.

She flexed her arms before she rushed in with an axe kick, missing as he sidestepped the attack. Her strike cracked the ground underneath, leaving an indention as she continued her assault with a sweep kick.

Naruto hopped over the foot before his eyes widened, seeing that the purple haired beauty did not follow through with her sweep but stopped when her foot was in front of him before she dashed in with an elbow and a fist underneath the joint. Naruto met the attack with his knee before he spun and landed a kick upon her jaw, blood flying from her lips. Without registering the pain, Yoruichi grabbed his ankle tightly before pulling him to her, shocking him as she buried a fist in his stomach quicker than he could have reacted. Blood escaped his lips as he lost air from his lungs for a moment before he felt an elbow hit his jaw as he was forced away. He landed on the ground hard before he sprang back up.

" _Interesting, she's using Tsunade-chan's method she's focusing her Reiatsu into her limbs and releasing it all at once."_ Naruto thought with a smile as he saw her wipe the blood from her mouth, before Naruto noticed lightning flicker around her body "She knows Shunko?" he asked himself

Suddenly Yoruichi vanished, getting behind him before she attempted to knee him in his side. Before he vanished as well causing her eyes to widened from surprise and the pain as a knee slammed into her gut before she turned quickly to find that the her opponent was already gone. A quick jab slammed into her cheek, making her tumble along the ground before she rolled into a crouching position. She immediately leveled herself to the ground, dodging another one of Naruto's punches. Taking advantage of his prone form, Yoruichi sprang up and landed an uppercut on Naruto's stomach before continuing her air combination with a fist speeding to his face. He blocked and moved his elbow to intercept his attack before he felt her hand grab him and pull him in, and a knee slammed into his stomach and a burst of Reiatsu sent him flying through the air Yoruichi exploded with lightning, her orange jacket being obliterated from her back before she vanished and appeared over Naruto and started to pummel him with kicks and punches the lightning soon converged on her fist as she landed another punch

 **BOOM!**

A explosion sending dust, debris and lightning everywhere caused Kisuke and the others ducking for cover

When Kisuke and the others looked out and waited for the dust to clear Lisa said

"What's Yoruichi's deal, why is she using so much power for a simple spar?"

"Because Naruto-sama was Yoruichi's inspiration." Kisuke answered getting their attention

"Huh?"

"When we were younger Yoruichi, Kukaku-san, and myself we were told stories about Naruto-sama. Yoruichi's great-great grandmother Tabane-sama, she was his student she explained to us that Naruto-sama was a all rounder everything he was the best in, but the most thing she explained was his speed and hand to hand expertise. Yoruichi dream was to worked so hard on those areas so she would be able to stand alongside him if she'd ever meet him." Kisuke explained

"So she's trying to impress him?" Shinji asked

"Yes, she and Kukaku-san grew infatuated with him. Even though they only heard stories about him." Kisuke answered as he they looked out at Yoruichi as the dust settled

 **Battle**

Yoruichi had her fist extended as she panted from exhaustion _"I'm out of shape, well a century of laziness would do that I suppose_." she thought

"Impressive Yoruichi, I was surprised you used Flash Cry on me." Naruto said as the dust cleared and everyone saw that his shirt was destroyed and he had bruises on his face as well as blood leaking from his mouth but everyone saw that he was healing and fast. "Well call this one a draw since your so tired." Naruto said seeing her about to fall over he caught her and picked her up bridle style causing her to blush before she fell asleep in his arms.

Looking to Kisuke and the others Naruto said "We'll see you guys later!" before he vanished in a crimson flash.

 **Next Day**

Naruto was currently eating pancakes while looking at the TV in the kitchen. He had woken up to Yoruichi in her cat form sleeping on his chest, as he was eating he had a clone set out a bowl of milk, as Yoruichi came into the kitchen in her cat form after her shower.

"Hey Neko-chan, have a nice shower?" Naruto greeted

"Yes it was quite enjoyable, thanks for the milk." she said as she started drinking the milk

"Your welcome." he said as he started to wash the dishes.

After she was finished Naruto sat down and looked at her as she sat on the table

"So you and your friend were infatuated with me hmm?" Naruto asked smirking while Yoruichi blushed and averted her eyes

"Well when we heard that someone as powerful as you can exist, and still not be arrogant we couldn't really help ourselves. As we grew we trained ourselves till we passed out me being a hand to hand and speed specialist and Kukaku-chan being a Kido specialist." Yoruichi said as her eyes became distant "Tabane-oba said you never gave up, you protected what was precious to you, and how you always put your precious people before you. So when we heard that there was a chance to meet you when you resurfaced we wanted to stand alongside you and not be some useless fan girls." Yoruichi said as she looked him in the eyes

Naruto smiled and picked her up and started to pet her softly as she purred in content

"And from what I heard you took those principles and revolved your life around them. To think me of all people would have an affect on two of my students descendents hehe.." Naruto chuckled as he stood up and walked toward the basement of the Japanese style mansion his clones built. "You know that they will send someone for that Rukia girl right?" Naruto asked seriously

"Yeah, so what are we going to do?" she asked

"Well let them take her, then it'll give me time to see just how much the safe haven I created has changed, there's a war coming and if this Aizen brat wants to threaten everything I built then he'll have to kill me. I wasn't there to stop the infestation of Soul Society but I'm here now." Naruto said seriously as his eyes flashed into the Juubigan before returning to normal.

"Where're we going?" she asked seeing him before a room that had the Uzumaki swirl on it.

"I'm going to show you something." he said as he opened the door and put her down as she walked around the room she saw scrolls everywhere and a training ground off to the side

"What is this?" she asked looking back to Naruto

"I'm sure you know of the Elemental Nations correct?" Naruto asked when she nodded he continued " Every scroll, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Kenjutsu scroll is in this room." Naruto said causing Yoruichi's eyes to widen she and every heir and heiress of the noble houses bar the Kuchiki clan were taught about the Elemental Nations. The Kuchiki clan didn't teach about it because they thought the time was to barbaric. The fact that all the knowledge of that time was before her at the moment was mind blowing

" Why are you showing me this?'

"Because I want you to take some Taijutsu styles, and add them to your style. As well as some Ninjutsu, to create variants of them with your Reiatsu." Naruto said causing Yoruichi's eyes to widen

"Is that even possible?" she asked

"Of course it is, how do you think Shunko was created." he replied smiling "Shunko is a variant of the Raiton no Yoroi." Naruto said before black lightning covered his body

"Y-you mean grandma Tabane created the Shunko off of your Lightning amour?" Yoruichi asked shock

"Yeah, she worked hard on that, and now I'm giving you the same opportunity that I gave her. Think of it as a congratulations for you impressing me in that spar." he said as he walked out the room leaving a shocked and excited Yoruichi inside.

Putting a time displacement seal on the door so that time moved father inside. Naruto walked away before he sensed two Reiatsu signatures enter the world of the living

" _Well it looks like things are coming into place."_ he thought before he continued on his way

 **With Ichigo**

"Damn that girl, run off on her own like that," Ichigo cursed as he roof hopped the dark and quiet street of Katakura town as fast as his legs could carry him.

The reason Ichigo was moving the late hours of night was the fact that his partner for the last few months had disappeared all of a sudden without notifying him that she was leaving face to face.

Instead Ichigo had learned of this about forty minutes ago from a letter that she had left him before her departure and it was what she had wrote that had Ichigo franticly looking for the soul reaper.

 **Flashback**

Ichigo was washing his hands in his personal bathroom after he had finished using with his family.

As usual, the substitute soul reaper was in a bad mood because of his father Isshin's random and irritating sneak attacks that, he does every time Ichigo let's his guard down.

Of course, Ichigo is easily able to shrug off these attacks and kick the shit out of the man. The whole situation however, still annoys Ichigo.

"That old man take tough love to a whole knew level doesn't he realize what time it is," Ichigo grumbled to himself as he turns the water off. "Man I wonder were Rukia ran off to this late at night, it is already two in the morning and she's not back yet," Ichigo says to himself.

 _"Oh well, at least I can get a break from the soul reaper business tonight."_ Ichigo thought as he turns off the water and grabs a dry towel he keeps on his towel rack.

As the dries his hands and goes to open the door, Ichigo hears a muffled voice that startled him.

"Ah what the hell was that noise just now" Ichigo said as he looks around the bathroom. Ichigo hears the sound again and realizes that it was coming from behind the toilet.

Looking there, he was surprised to find Kon taped to the back of the toilet. "Kon what are you doing back there." Ichigo asked as he help free the mod soul.

"Thanks alright Ichigo, you really save my ass," Kon says as they sat in the bedroom.

Ichigo then proceeds to ask Kon how he ended up in that situation, to which he explained was Rukia's doing and said that she had run away.

Kon then notices that Rukia left a farewell note that she wrote in her own special way that said her had to leave and he should stay hidden.

After reading, the letter Ichigo decided that to go after the runaway and than Kisuke showed up to help Ichigo transform into a soul reaper.

 **End of Flashback**

" _Just wait for me Rukia, I'm coming for you!"_ Ichigo thought as he continued to move through the city.

 **With Rukia**

Rukia felt hopelessly as she watches, Uryu get struck down by the lieutenant class reaper that had come to take her to the soul society.

When she had left Ichigo and run through the empty streets, only for the reaper to run into the two she had not been expecting to come to the world of the living.

These two were the captain and Lieutenant of squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. Byakuya was the man who adopted her into the Kuchiki family and Renji was the boy she grew up with in Rukon District.

"Well kid it seems that you were all talk and no action, now then let's finish this shall we," Renji says as he raises his sword to kill Uryu. However, before the final blow was give a shock wave of spirit energy cut through the ground between Renji and Uryu saving the Quincy's life.

Renji had jumped away from the attack to get some distance between him and the person who attacked him.

"Who the hell a you," Renji ask as he turned to his attacker.

"The name is Ichigo and I am the man who is going to beat your ass, how's it going."

Rukia held the most shock out of everyone at seeing Ichigo here. "Wearing a Shihakusho, I don't know what squad are you from and what's with that oversize Zanpakuto." Renji asks Ichigo.

"You saying that I've got a big one huh, it's funny to tell you the truth I've been thinking that it looked kind of big when compared to Rukia's." Ichigo said to the lieutenant.

"The size of one's sword reflexes their spirit energy, so how did a snot nose brat get a sword that big." Renji said to himself

Rukia though was not happy to see Ichigo here, as she knew that he could not win against these two.

"Ah you must be the human that Rukia gave her powers to" Renji states as he jumps towards the substitute reaper.

Renji then attacks Ichigo who blocks his sword strikes. Ichigo then forces Renji to jump into the air when he tried to cut Renji in half.

Renji then drops his spiritual pressure down on Ichigo stunning the teen, which gave him an opportunity to injure his shoulder by cutting through it.

Renji then told Ichigo how he would die here and how Rukia would then go to the soul society to die.

He told Ichigo that he should have stayed at home and the fact that Rukia came out on her own so that he would not have to get involved. Renji then told him that there was no way that Ichigo could hurt a real soul reaper.

Ichigo then took advantage of Renji letting his guard down, managing to cut his chin.

"You let your guard down Renji," Byakuya says getting everyone attention. "This young man Ichigo Kurosaki, I believe I've seen him before."

"There was a report from the Onmitsukidō that he was one of the people who had destroyed an army of hollows single handedly before a Menos Grande appeared in the human world," the captain of squad six explained.

Renji however, just laughed in amusement unimpressed by this information. "So what if he had destroyed an army of low class hollows, that's something, any competent reaper can do," Renji, says pissing off Ichigo.

"Besides look at him and that Zanpakuto, it's just an overgrown piece of junk," Renji proclaims in disgust.

It's obvious he can't control his spirit energy, so what's the name of that monstrosity," Renji asks confusing Ichigo.

"You haven't even ask did you," Renji states confusing Ichigo even more. Rukia knew at that moment that she had missed up big time and knew what Renji was about to do.

"So you are telling me that you all name your sword," Ichigo asked Renji who just wanted to sigh in annoyance at that moment.

"I knew it… you're not even able to ask your Zanpakuto its name and you really thought you could fight me as an equal," Renji says as he raises his sword.

"Roar Zabimaru," Renji exclaims as his sword transforms into a six-part segmented blade with each segment that is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt.

"Zabimaru know open your eyes, see what lies before you," As Renji says this he jumps into the air above a shocked Ichigo.

Renji then swings down with the sword hoping to cut clean through Ichigo who had no time to block. However, Zabimaru never made contact with Ichigo and had been stop by a hand

Now it was Byakuya's turn to be shocked, he was expecting Renji's blade to cut into the substitute soul reaper and he had not noticed the person who saved Ichigo arrive.

Ichigo and Rukia both looked surprised as well as they noticed the person that appeared, the saw it was the same person who killed the Menos

Renji however, was growing more angrier as people keep showing up to delay his mission when all he wanted to do was get this over with so he could get back to the soul society.

"I believe that I've seen enough" Naruto said as everyone continued to look at him.

"And just who are you suppose to be" Renji asks Naruto who moved to stand beside Ichigo.

"The names Naruto Namikaze, I suggest you turn around and leave before your head is separated from your shoulders" Naruto states as he rested a 5 ft 61/2 inchs overall with a full tang blade that measures 40" long. With a black handle with the crimson kanji for Creation and a leather braded scabbard with a back strap.

on his shoulder.

"I see you have a Zanpakuto has well however, I can tell your not a reaper." Renji states as he analysis his opponent

"Yeah, lets go with that." Naruto says as he turns his attention to Byakuya and then to Rukia and the injured Uryu who was on the ground.

"Thanks for the help whoever you are but, I've got this," Ichigo says as he takes a step forward.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," Naruto said emotionlessly, Ichigo turned to look at Naruto in confusion.

Suddenly Naruto stabs Ichigo twice, shocking everyone in the clearing.

 _"What the hell didn't he come to save this kid, why would he attack him?"_ Renji thought as the watch Ichigo drop to the ground face front with a puddle blood under his body.

Rukia had gone turned a ghostly pale at seeing Ichigo lay lifeless on the ground with his eyes wide open in shock. She then drops down to her knees as tears fall from her eyes.

"Ichigo" she calls out to the boy only to get no reply from the boy. Renji looks to her and then back to Naruto, still not sure about what he had just seen.

As she stared at Ichigo's lifeless body, images of a man that looked like Ichigo with black hair flashed through her mind as her tear kept on flowing.

"ICHIGO" Rukia cries out into the night. This seemed to disturb both Renji and Byakuya while Naruto was unaffected by this for reason they did not know.

Suddenly Naruto holds his blade out before him and the blade begins to glow grounding everyone besides Rukia's attention.

Naruto puts his hands in a ram sign as his sword glows more brighter and when the glow died down another Naruto was beside him

"Take Ichigo's body here and Uryu to Kisuke's shop." Naruto ordered the clone, who nodded and moved to Ichigo's body getting Rukia's attention

"Get away from him" Rukia exclaims as she stood up and ran towards the clone as it was lifting his body off the ground.

"Hold on, Rukia stop." Renji says as he grabs her and keeps her away from Naruto and the clone.

"Let me go Renji I have to go to him," Rukia says as she tried to fight him off her while crying her eyes out. Byakuya turned away form them in order to watch the clone grab an unconscious Uryu.

"Why does it matter now you fool, the kid is dead," Renji says as he allows lets go of her when she stopped struggling.

"Naruto Namikaze, I want to know what you plan to do with those two," Byakuya asks gaining everyone's attention.

"Yeah well you can keep wanting to know about that." Naruto said to the soul reaper getting shocked looks from both Rukia and Renji as no one ever talked to Byakuya like that.

"The body has it's uses, that's all you need to know." Naruto said

When Rukia heard, Naruto say that, she had a horrified look on her face thinking that he was going to experiment on the body she ran at Naruto's clone hoping to take Ichigo's body away from it.

However, before she could get to it Naruto had grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up into the air. Renji seeing this went to attack Naruto as he was within range he swung his Zanpakuto at Naruto only for him to be sent flying back by a punch to the jaw. The sound of his jaw breaking resounding around the clearing as Renji went flying passed Byakuya.

Rukia began to try to claw her way out of Naruto's grasp but it seemed to be useless.

"Pathetic." Naruto said as the clone disappeared. Naruto threw Rukia back to Byakuya

"Now that that's over, I'm done with you all." Naruto said "You can take her and leave the human world." Naruto finished as he turned to walk away

"Now I remember who you are," Byakuya says confused Renji who had gotten back to his feet and stood beside his captain while holding his broken jaw as blood dripped from his broken nose.

"Naruto Namikaze the one that was reported to have killed the Menos Grande that appeared in the world of the living," he explains getting a grin from Naruto who allowed his Ki to drop down on them.

To Renji it was almost as if he was staring at Kenpachi Zaraki without his eye patch sealing his power, as he was witnessing his death by the man before him.

Rukia had pass out from the pressure

Byakuya was shivering as he looked at Naruto in fear and he knew immediately that it was time to leave and not provoke this man, knowing that if they tried to fight they would die before they could even get the soul society to lift the limiters.

"Renji, we are leaving" Byakuya tells him as he trembled lightly before he picks up Rukia. Renji snapped out of it and looked about ready to argue only for Byakuya to give him a look that said not to.

Therefore, after opening a Senkaimon with that they went back to the soul society leaving Naruto there in the clearing.

Naruto sighs in annoyance, as he started to go to Urahara's to see Ichigo.

"Oh well let's get this over with so I can go home." Naruto says to himself as he vanishes in a crimson flash

 **Urahara shop**

"Where am I," Ichigo mumbles as he opens his eyes only to see Tessai right in his face. Seeing this Ichigo did what anyone in his situation would have.

"AHHHH," He screamed. "Hey boss Ichigo is awake," Tessai says while Ichigo tries to get Tessai off him.

After finally getting the weirdo off him, he notices that he was at Urahara's shop.

"Ichigo you need to calm down," Kisuke says as he talked into the room. "You know you're really lucky that Naruto was able to save you before they could kill you," Kisuke told Ichigo.

"Wait why did he stop me, I could have- However, before he could finish what he said Kisuke knocked him on his back.

"And what exactly could you have done against those two, don't act so dumb." Kisuke told the boy.

"Because of the fact that you were in a death-like state and the Rukia has gone back to the soul society, you have lost your soul reaper powers," Kisuke told him shocking Ichigo.

"You think you can beat them don't make me laugh, as you are know there is nothing that you could do in the soul society."

"Right know your weak and any time a weak person enters the enemy's den, it's basically suicide," As Kisuke tells Ichigo this, Naruto who was carrying Yoruichi in her cat form walks into the room.

"He's right you know, you need to regain your soul reaper powers and soul society has a one month waiting period before they decide to execution someone so, lets hope that's the case with Rukia," Naruto said getting Ichigo's attention.

You will have ten days to train and then seven to open the gate to the soul society," Kisuke explains to the teen.

"Then we'll have thirteen days to go save Rukia, which means we have lots of time," Naruto finished explaining.

Ichigo thought about Rukia as he held his head down. "Will I become strong enough in ten days," Ichigo asks Urahara who says yes.

"So long as you truly wish to save Rukia, from the bottom of your heart," Kisuke tells him.

After thinking about it, some more Ichigo finally agrees to the training and is more determined to save the woman he owed his life too.

"Well it seems he has made his decision now, I wonder what the others will decide to do," Yoruichi says as Naruto who was still carrying her left Urahara shop.

"You plan to train them if they decide to go Yoruichi-chan," Naruto asked the black cat who began to rub her head against Naruto's chest.

"I see well for now lets get to the mansion, I'm ready to get some sleep," and with that Naruto along with Yoruichi vanished heading towards his mansion.

 **And CUT MEET U AT NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
